


When Shiro was there

by Gogo31



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 60's, AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, High School, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Japanese Culture, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Nostalgia, Romantic Angst, Sad Ending, Shounen-ai, Studio Ghibli References, Summer, Summer Romance, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogo31/pseuds/Gogo31
Summary: Keith Kogane odiava l’estate e soprattutto la colonia.Per l’intero viaggio in treno era rimasto con il viso appoggiato al finestrino e le gambe incrociate sul sedile, nonostante la stoffa ruvida gli desse un gran fastidio alla piccola porzione di pelle nuda tra i pantaloncini e i calzettoni. Non aveva proferito parola con i suoi compagni; non che nel resto dell’anno scolastico in collegio lo facesse.Il treno fermò nella stazione di un piccolo paese di mare – il solito di ogni anno.[ Sheith | AU – Giappone anni '60 | Studio Ghibli vibes ]





	When Shiro was there

 

  
  
  
  
© credits to [Barlee](https://twitter.com/barleedraws/status/785351797556645888)

 

 

* * *

  
  
 

1

  
  
 

 _cade una foglia di paulonia –_  
perché non vieni  
nella mia solitudine?

 [ Matsuo Bashō ]

 

 

 

 

Giappone, agosto 1964

 

 

Keith Kogane odiava l’estate e soprattutto la colonia.

Per l’intero viaggio in treno era rimasto con il viso appoggiato al finestrino e le gambe incrociate sul sedile, nonostante la stoffa ruvida gli desse un gran fastidio alla piccola porzione di pelle nuda tra i pantaloncini e i calzettoni. Non aveva proferito parola con i suoi compagni; non che nel resto dell’anno scolastico in collegio lo facesse.

Il treno fermò nella stazione di un piccolo paese di mare – il solito di ogni anno. Keith si alzò dall’abitacolo, spostandosi verso il corridoio per prendere la valigia sulla cappelliera. Un ragazzo più alto e grosso di lui teneva già le mani sul bagaglio. «La tua valigia, Kogane» disse, facendola cadere; soddisfatto, se ne andò. Keith, torvo, lo fissò allontanarsi, poi si chinò e raccolse le proprie cose.

Scese finalmente dal treno, mentre l’aria marittima e salmastra già gli accarezzava il viso e gli scostava dagli occhi i neri ciuffi di capelli. Per fortuna – pensò – era l'ultima estate di tortura; ancora nove mesi sui banchi e poi finalmente si sarebbe preso il diploma abbandonando tutti e tutto, sicuramente senza dispiaceri.

Seguì una serie di procedure che Keith conosceva a memoria: l’appello, il bus verso gli alloggi, di nuovo l’appello, il disfacimento dei bagagli, la doccia veloce, le noiose attività ricreative in cui gli adulti cercavano di convincere i ragazzi che socializzare fosse un’azione di infinita bellezza, la cena senza arte né parte, altri momenti di forzata socialità, infine il riposo notturno, costantemente disturbato dal troppo caldo o da qualche altro ragazzo che faceva rumore con la sua compagnia di amici. Sarebbe andata avanti così fino alla fine di agosto.

  
  
 

La mattina seguente, dopo una colazione che Keith aveva trangugiato di malavoglia, i ragazzi erano stati portati in spiaggia ed era stato concesso loro del tempo libero. Alcuni non avevano perso tempo, si erano tolti gli abiti e tuffati nel mare; altri avevano steso teli sulla sabbia e si erano messi a chiacchierare o a prendere il sole. Keith, completamente vestito con la divisa nera, era rimasto sulla duna di rena più lontana dall’acqua, dove ancora spuntava un po’ di erbetta.

«Kogane, mettiti almeno un cappellino o avrai un collasso!» esclamò uno dei maestri.

Keith indossò il cappellino, molto lontano dal classico berretto da spiaggia: era serioso, nero, e con il logo del collegio.

«So che non ti piace stare con gli altri, ma non ti voglio vedere un’altra estate qui da solo per un mese», disse.

Di tutta risposta, Keith alzò le spalle.

«Potresti fare un giro al porto», propose l’adulto.

«Non c’è nulla di interessante al porto, ci sono stato altri anni».

«Ho sentito che quest’anno c’è movimento, potresti controllare».

Keith rifletté per qualche secondo. Guardare gli sconosciuti e le navi in approdo era sempre meglio che guardare i suoi coetanei che si divertivano senza di lui. «D’accordo».

Raccolse il suo zainetto e si incamminò verso il porto, seguendo il lungomare.

  
  
 

I gabbiani strillavano in un volo circolare sopra i pescherecci ormeggiati, i pescatori montavano i bancali di pesce sui camion, i marinai entravano ed uscivano dalla locanda per la colazione, i primi turisti della mattina si affrettavano a noleggiare qualche gommone o pedalò, i bambini correvano per le strade liberi dalla scuola. Il maestro aveva ragione: c’era molto più movimento del solito. Probabilmente durante l’inverno avevano svolto dei lavori e avevano aggiunto nuovi moli, dando nuova vita all’ambiente intero.

Keith camminava sulle assi di legno e, con sguardo vispo, le sue piccole perle nere osservavano ogni movimento, ogni colore, ogni viso. Le altre persone sembravano non far particolarmente caso a lui, ciascuno nei propri affari, ma tutti avevano un’aria stranamente rilassata.

Perlustrati i moli, cercò un posto tranquillo sul retro della locanda, proprio dove il legno diventava sabbia in pochi centimetri. Si sedette e prese dallo zaino una penna e il suo quaderno dalla copertina in pelle nera. Sfogliò fino ad una pagina bianca; quelle precedenti erano piene di disegni. Gli piaceva disegnare, ma non aveva mai ottenuto risultati soddisfacenti; si sfogava e basta.

Appoggiò la penna sulla carta e, con movimenti bruschi e rotatori, disegnò un grande scarabocchio aggrovigliato, una specie di gomitolo. Poi tracciò una freccia da esso e, al termine, vi scrisse il suo nome:  _Keith_. Era così che si sentiva: un inesplicabile groviglio nero.

Forse avrebbe aggiunto altro, ma delle voci maschili provenienti dall’alto lo interruppero. Rimise lo zaino sulle spalle e, quasi da inginocchiato, fece qualche passo lateralmente, fino a rifugiarsi sotto l’ombra del molo. Mentre le scarpe gli si impiastricciavano di sabbia bagnata, si rese conto di aver fatto cadere e abbandonato sulla sabbia il suo quaderno e la penna. Non aveva importanza, lo avrebbe recuperato dopo, quando le persone sarebbero andate via.

Alzò lo sguardo verso le assi, intravedendo le sagome che coprivano il sole e captando la loro conversazione. Riconobbe due voci differenti.

«…coprifuoco, nemmeno quando avevo dodici anni...»

«Di che ti lamenti, Kyosuke? Siamo un corpo scelto, è la missione del decennio!»

«No, no! Non mi stavo lamentando! Dico solo che-»

«Sì, ti stai lamentando! Sei insopportabile e ci hai rovinato la colazione. Non è vero, Shiro?»

Silenzio.

«Shiro? Cosa stai guardando? Hey, Takashi?»

Poi una terza voce.

«Qualcuno deve aver dimenticato un quaderno».

«E che importa? Tra poche ore la marea lo porterà via- ma dove vai?!»

Nello stesso istante, il corpo di un ragazzo alto e vestito con una divisa completamente bianca si calò sulla spiaggia. Keith trattenne un’esclamazione di stupore ed indietreggiò.

«Voi cominciate a tornare in caserma, io arrivo dopo, d’accordo?» disse.

«Sì, sì, basta che arrivi per l’allenamento, se no chi lo sente quello…» alluse uno dei due, poi entrambi si allontanarono.

Rimasto solo, abbassò lo sguardo sul quaderno; era aperto, con le pagine rivolte alla sabbia. Shiro lo prese tra le mani e vi lanciò una rapida occhiata, poi alzò lo sguardo. Si bloccò. Di fronte a lui, nascosto nella penombra del molo, con i calzettoni ormai fradici fino alle caviglie, c’era un ragazzino che lo fissava con i suoi piccoli occhi neri. Aveva uno sguardo al tempo stesso spaventato e incuriosito.

Quando Shiro fece un passo avanti verso di lui, lui fece un passo indietro. Shiro si fermò, ora anche lui nell’ombra. «Hey». Non voleva intimorirlo. «Sei tu Keith, non è vero?» chiese, facendo di nuovo un passo avanti, con cautela. Questa volta, Keith rimase fermo e annuì.

Shiro sollevò il braccio e gli offrì il quaderno. «Hai dimenticato questo».

Keith allungò la mano dalle dita sottili e lo afferrò. «Grazie».

Shiro si avvicinò di nuovo. Un raggio del sole tra le assi illuminava la fronte di Keith, mettendo in risalto il suo ciuffo corvino. Shiro gli sorrise. «Io mi chiamo Takashi Shirogane, ma puoi chiamarmi Shiro». Gli porse la mano.

Keith annuì. «Io Keith, ma lo sai già» disse, pentendosi immediatamente di quel commento non pertinente. Relazionarsi con gli altri era sempre stato così difficile. «Scusa».

«E di cosa?» chiese con il sorriso Shiro, senza abbassare la mano. Aveva compreso che Keith era un ragazzino timido, quindi aveva bisogno di qualche incoraggiamento.

«Niente», rispose Keith, imbarazzato. Strinse la mano. Quella di Shiro era così calda e grande che sembrava abbracciare la propria, un vero e proprio abbraccio tra mani. Pregò il suo stesso cervello di smetterla di pensare a cose così insensate proprio in quel momento.

«Usciamo di qui, ti va? Hai già fatto colazione?» chiese Shiro.

«La colazione della colonia fa schifo».

Shiro sorrise, intenerito nel recepire questa nuova informazione su Keith. Era un timido ragazzino in colonia e la trovava una cosa dolcissima. «Allora che ne dici se ti offro qualcosa alla locanda? È proprio qui sopra e fanno un ottimo thé».

«Io… io… in realtà devo andare…» Indietreggiò, fino arrivare dall’altra parte del molo, di nuovo illuminato dalla luce del sole. «Scusa».

«Cosa? Keith, aspetta!» Shiro, spiazzato, fece qualche passo avanti, poi si fermò. Dopo qualche secondo di riflessione, uscì anche lui alla luce del sole, sospirando. Si guardò intorno, ma Keith si era già arrampicato sulla duna e confuso nel marasma di gente del porto.

In seguito, la giornata di entrambi continuò regolarmente; eppure, ogni cosa che era sempre stata lì e ogni azione che si era sempre svolta così, emanava vibrazioni di un cambiamento imminente.

  
  
 

Quando le striature nere della notte cominciarono a tingere il cielo e il silenzio accarezzava il sonno dei ragazzi nel dormitorio, Keith posò i piedi nudi sulle assi del pavimento e si alzò dal letto.

Prese lo zaino e, cercando di non far rumore, uscì dalla stanza e salì le scale fino ad arrivare al piano superiore, uscendo infine sul balcone lungo e stretto da cui si vedeva il paese addormentato. Il mare gorgogliava calmo, mentre la luna rifletteva spicchi di luce sulle creste delle onde.

Keith guardò verso il porto. Alcune barche stavano rientrando. Non riusciva a vederle con nitidezza, ma sapeva che gli anni precedenti non c’erano mai state.

Si abbassò e si sedette incrociando le gambe, prendendo dallo zaino il suo quaderno. Si spostò leggermente, in modo da posizionarsi sotto la lampada a muro. Sfogliò le pagine, arrivando fino a quella in cui c’era lo scarabocchio del mattino. Osservò la carta. Nella fessura tra la parte destra e quella sinistra, erano rimasti incastrati parecchi granelli di sabbia.

Appoggiò la testa al muro dietro di lui, abbracciando il quaderno aperto. “Shiro”, pensò. “Dove sei, Shiro?”

Rimase così per molti minuti, poi le lacrime si arrampicarono nei suoi occhi. Perché era scappato? Perché non aveva accettato il suo invito? Perché la sua gentilezza lo aveva terrorizzato?

Non si era mai sentito così tanto un gomitolo intricato di emozioni e contraddizioni come in quel momento.

La brezza gli scuoteva i capelli e il cuore.

  
  
 

Si risvegliò dopo molte ore, nella stessa posizione. Si alzò in piedi, coprendosi gli occhi con le mani per il fastidio arrecato dall’improvvisa luce del giorno. Lentamente, allargò le dita e guardò verso il basso. I suoi compagni erano già sulla spiaggia a divertirsi. Nessuno si era accorto della sua assenza a colazione, ma, sinceramente, non gli importava.

Si mise lo zaino sulle spalle, tornò nel dormitorio deserto, si infilò la divisa diurna e uscì da una porta laterale per non farsi vedere da qualche maestro che eventualmente poteva essere rimasto all’ingresso.

Si lasciò l’alloggio alle spalle e imboccò la via verso il porto, questa volta passando per il sentiero nell’erba. C’erano tante farfalle. Nemmeno loro c’erano mai state negli anni precedenti, o forse – sospettò all’improvviso – era stato lui a non averci mai fatto caso.

Arrivato a destinazione, si guardò intorno, scandagliando azioni e persone. Pensò che un gruppo di ragazzi in forma e vestiti tutti di bianco non sarebbe passato facilmente inosservato, dunque continuò la perlustrazione alla locanda.

L’ambiente era così gioioso e colorato che Keith si sentì per qualche secondo gioioso e colorato anche lui. Tuttavia, non sembravano esserci marinai seduti ai tavoli, né al bancone. Si incupì.

«Colazione, ragazzino?» squillò la voce di una cameriera.

«Cosa?» Keith la guardò. «No, grazie».

«No? Effettivamente è un po’ tardi», dedusse lei, giovane e felice. «Stai forse cercando qualcuno, mh?»

Keith ci pensò. Normalmente avrebbe dissentito e se ne sarebbe tornato sui suoi passi, cercando di giustificare il fallimento ripetendosi che almeno ci aveva provato. Eppure, qualcosa dentro di lui lo spinse a compiere un atto di coraggio. «In verità, sì. Sto cercando un marinaio. Si chiama Shiro». Pronunciò il suo nome come in un sussulto di timore e dolcezza.

La ragazza sorrise. «Oh, Shiro!» Nel frattempo sparecchiò un tavolo, posando dei piattini su un vassoio. «È uscito con il suo gruppo questa mattina presto per un’esercitazione, credo che sarà qui tra poco, ormai è quasi ora di pranzo!» Posò il vassoio al bancone. «È proprio figo, non trovi?»

«Sì!» rispose Keith, senza pensarci. «No!» si corresse e arrossì. «Volevo dire che…» Si impiastricciò da solo. «A dire il vero… non l’ho nemmeno visto bene in faccia…» Mosse le mani, come pregando la cameriera di far finta che il discorso non fosse mai avvenuto.

Lei sorrise, intenerita. «Va’ sul molo principale e aspetta il suo rientro, su. Sai che questi marinai sono stati selezionati come i migliori tra le accademie nautiche di tutto il Giappone? Mica sono gente qualsiasi, quindi se Shiro è un tuo amico devi essere proprio un bravo ragazzo». Prese dal bancone un dango. «Dolcetto in omaggio, offro io».

Keith lo prese tra le mani. «Grazie».

«Ora vai, su», lo incoraggiò. «Ah, io mi chiamo Miki».

«Keith», ricambiò lui, poi la salutò e infine uscì, zampettando tra i moli.

Si appoggiò ad un piccolo silo metallico per l’ancoraggio e mangiò il dango, guardando il mare e aspettando con pazienza.

Dopo non molto tempo, all’orizzonte iniziarono a definirsi tre barche bianche, tutte con lo stesso logo giallo circolare della marina militare. Si avvicinarono ai moli, mentre i marinai sul ponte eseguivano le solite procedure di attracco. Keith li guardò ad un uno, riuscendo a focalizzarli meglio man mano che si avvicinavano. Tuttavia, non aveva mentito a Miki: davvero non aveva visto con chiarezza Shiro in faccia e non riusciva a condurlo con certezza a nessuno di loro. Si sentì improvvisamente stupido e fuori luogo, ingaggiando una blanda lotta con le sue gambe e il suo cervello per convincersi a non tornare immediatamente al proprio alloggio.

Immerso nei pensieri e quasi impassibile dalla presenza delle barche che ora stavano a pochi metri dal suo viso, fu interrotto da una voce. «Keith?»

Il suo cuore vibrò. Era Shiro – ne era certo. Guardò verso il basso e lo vide, per la prima volta lo vide veramente. Aveva un viso al tempo stesso dolce e carismatico; i capelli neri, rasati sulla nuca e sulle tempie, si raccoglievano in un ciuffo che ricadeva sul centro della fronte; il mento e il naso, entrambi squadrati, venivano ingentiliti da un sorriso bianco e rassicurante. «Ciao, Keith!»

Con timidezza, Keith ricambiò il sorriso e il saluto. «Ciao, Shiro».

Shiro attese che il suo compagno ancorasse la barca al molo con la corda di sicurezza, poi, con uno slancio, salì sul bordo dell'imbarcazione e, pochi secondi e passi dopo, era di fronte a Keith.

Keith allora, lentamente, sollevò lo sguardo. Shiro era molto più alto di lui. Rimase a fissarlo, quasi incredulo che fosse davvero lui, che lo avesse veramente ritrovato senza nessun fallimento.

«Allora…», cominciò Shiro, grattandosi di riflesso la nuca con il gomito alzato e sorridendo così tanto che gli occhi si assottigliarono quasi senza più far intravvedere la pupilla. «Che ci fai qui?»

Keith lo osservò nelle sue mosse sorprendentemente goffe, ma genuine. «Ti aspettavo».

«Ah», disse Shiro. Nel frattempo, intorno a loro, gli altri marinai si dirigevano verso l’interno del porto. «Credevo che non ti avrei più rivisto, ho passato la serata a pensare dove avessi sbagliato…»

«No, no… Non hai sbagliato da nessuna parte, sono stato io a sbagliare!» Avrebbe voluto arrabbiarsi con se stesso, ma in quel momento si sentiva così sereno da riuscirsi a perdonare.

«Ma ora è tutto a posto, mh?»

«È tutto a posto».

Shiro sorrise alla rassicurazione di Keith e gli allungò la mano. Lui ricambiò e la strinse.

Ormai sul molo erano rimasti solo loro.

Keith si voltò verso il mare. «Ho conosciuto Miki della locanda, prima».

Shiro lo guardò, interessato a qualunque cosa Keith volesse chiedergli o dirgli.

«Mi ha detto», continuò, «che sei uno dei migliori marinai del Giappone».

«Beh, così hanno detto anche a me», disse, sorridendo. Era sempre stato incredibilmente modesto.

«Per cosa sei stato scelto?»

«Per una missione». Diventò serio, fiero di ciò che stava per dire. «Per la marina del Giappone, è la missione più importante da dopo la guerra. Io sono molto grato di essere qui e di servire così il mio paese».

«Una missione?» Keith si rabbuiò. «È una cosa pericolosa?»

«Potrebbe esserlo,» non mentì Shiro, «ma non lo sarà, se tutto andrà secondo le procedure. Ci stiamo allenando duramente da mesi e lo faremo ancora nelle prossime settimane, finché resteremo qui», spiegò, con ottimismo e un sorriso rassicurante.

«Quindi tra poco te ne andrai?»

«Dipende quanto intendi per “poco”. Mancano ancora diverse settimane alla fine di agosto. E poi, non sei qui in colonia?»

«Sì».

«Quindi a fine agosto non andrai via anche tu?»

«Sì, hai ragione», disse, poi rifletté. «Andremo via insieme, allora».

«Proprio così! Quindi possiamo passare delle belle settimane insieme prima di andare via, ti piacerebbe?» chiese, posandogli una mano sulla spalla nel tentativo di fargli tornare il sorriso.

Keith girò il viso per guardare quella mano, poi spostò lo sguardo su Shiro. Gli sorrise davvero. «Sì, mi piacerebbe».

Tornò di fronte a Shiro e stava per aggiungere altro, ma una voce lo chiamò da lontano. «Keith!»

Keith lo guardò, poi tornò da Shiro. «Oh no, è un mio maestro».

«Keith! Torna subito qui! Come ti è saltato in mente di allontanarti così?!»

Shiro ridacchiò. «Sarà meglio che tu vada, per oggi».

«Per oggi?», ripeté Keith.

«Possiamo vederci domani, se vuoi. Puoi avvisare i tuoi maestri. Ho molte ore libere durante la giornata». Gli sorrise.

Keith annuì, lo salutò e fece qualche passo, ma poi si bloccò. Si voltò, verso Shiro. «Perché proprio me?»

Shiro lo fissò, interrogativo.

«Non sono mai stato interessante per nessuno, io sono proprio come quel gomitolo aggrovigliato che hai visto nel mio disegno», spiegò Keith. «Con tutte le persone che conosci, con tutte persone che esistono al mondo, perché vuoi passare il tuo tempo proprio con me?»

Shiro rimase fermo, con le mani conserte dietro la schiena. «Perché vorrei districare i tuoi fili».

Keith lo fissò, ragionando su quelle poche parole.

«Keith!» gridò la voce lontana. «Se non torni subito qui, salterai il pranzo!»

«Sto arrivando!» urlò Keith, di rimando.

Guardò un’ultima volta Shiro e gli sorrise.

Infine se ne andò.

  
  
 

Poco prima di cena, mentre ciascuno si faceva i fatti propri, Keith si sedette sul proprio letto e aprì il quaderno, pagina del gomitolo. Con la penna, tracciò dal gomitolo un filo che oltrepassava la linea divisoria centrale, entrando nella pagina destra e attraversando il fondo in orizzontale. Proprio in basso, disegnò un omino che teneva il filo tra le sue mani. Disegnò una freccia vicino alla sua testa e, all’estremità, scrisse:  _Shiro_.  



End file.
